1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing unit, an information processing system, a program, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a technique enables an upper limit value of an image forming apparatus to be set for each user for the purpose of limiting usage or administering a resource of the image forming apparatus (e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2). An example of a technique sets an upper limit value for each group to which multiple users belong and enables the upper limit value to be set for each user in response to a priority of a user who belongs to the group (e.g., Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-247425
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-21233
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-159193